Chaos Bleeds
by EllieLover19
Summary: The earth will shake, creatures from hell will overrule, the First will become corporeal and he will put on a show no one has seen before. Different from video game.


**Auhtor's Note: This was written a while ago, I just never really got it on the net. Anyway's, this is a more detailed and extended plot of Chaos Bleeds, and it's more AU than cannon. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Set Two Weeks after "Into The Woods". Events in "Triangle and "Checkpoint" have not occured. **

"So, Miss. Summers, what'd you think of the lecture?" Willow excitedly asked as she and her friend exited the large classroom.

"What? There was a lecture?"

"Yeah? The start of the French Revolution? I was looking forward to us having another intellectual argument about a historical event. Like the good old days."

"Right, the French Revolution. Great stuff."

"Well, what did you like about it?"

"Um, it was a great lecture. Yeah know with the talking and the lecturing and the third of the arch duke of… something rather."

"You weren't listening were you?"

"No. Sorry Will. I've been spazzing out lately."

"Riley still nudged in your occipital lobe?"

"Yeah, it's almost been two weeks since he left. I thought I'd be over it by now."

"No one gets over a loved one leaving that quickly, Buffy. The best thing you can do right now is deal."

"I know, but I keep having strange dreams."

"Dreams like what? Do they involve sweaty fantasies of what could've happened if Riley stayed." Willow said. Buffy gave her friend a look. "Sorry."

"Not so much with the sweaty." Buffy giggled. "Just bizarre dreams of the government doing wonky experimenting on him again. The brain modification stuff still creeps me out. I just don't know much about the jungle so…"

"Oh Buffy I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah… but I shouldn't be thinking about him like this. We're over, he chose to leave. He's gone forever and I'm still waiting for him to come back and hold me like nothing happened."

"Well, yah never know, he might one day. Tell you he's sorry and…"

"I doubt it. Working for the military is sure to beat out _"Making Amends to Buffy: Part Deux_._"_ I've just gotta move on, there are plenty of bad boys in the sea. I just gotta reel 'em in with my witty, valley girl charm."

"That's the spirit. And me, encouraging your moving one, I invite you to come to the Bronze with me and Tara tonight."

"Oh I can't."

"Buffy?"

"What? I have an essay."

"Oh essay, shmessay. We're having fun tonight." Willow and Buffy walked arm and arm through the halls.

**Later**

**Magic Box, 3:35 p.m.  
**

"Hey!" Willow greeted as she and Buffy entered The Magic Box. Giles poked his head out from behind the potions' shelf.

"Oh hello. How were your classes?"

"Oh very fascinating, so I'm told." Buffy said.

"You didn't go?"

"I went, I was fully there… with the exception of my brain."

"You do mean metaphorically?"

"Yes Giles, I mean… something other than literally."

"Good." The storeowner replied.

Buffy and Willow made their way to the center table. They set their things down and took seats on either sides of the table.

"Um, Buffy, I was wondering if you had planned on going patrolling tonight." Giles said, still preoccupied with organizing the potions' shelf.

"Pay up, Will." Buffy held out a hand to the redhead.

"What?" Giles asked, turning back to the girls.

"We made a bet as to how long it'd take you to bring up something that involved slaying."

"Buffy betted 20 seconds, I betted a minute." Willow took a ten dollar bill from her purse and handed it over to the blonde.

"Thank you," Buffy stashed it in her pocket. "So, what about patrolling?"

"Ah, yes, um… wait, you make bets on me?"

"All of us do actually," came Anya's voice. She was leaving the supply closet holding a box labeled _Synthetic Newt Eyes_. She placed them on the counter. "Sometimes we bet on how fast it takes you to get off topic, like we may be discussing something else and you trail off to good ole' days in London, or some lame demonologies you learned over the years. Or we may bet how long it takes you to make that cluck, cluck sound with your tongue when you get frustrated."

"Thank you Anya, I think."

"You're welcome. You're a very predictable man, Rupert Giles." Anya saluted him and walked off in the training room. Buffy and Willow exchanged looks and giggled.

"Um, patrol. Are you planning on,"

"Yes, I am, after the Bronze. Why?"

"There's a slight possibility that there may be a vampire gang terrorizing the town nightly."

"Slightly? Nightly? Why am I just hearing about this?"

"Well, Spike dropped by earlier and… told me." Giles left the potions' shelf and made his way to the counter. He took off his glasses and nervously cleaned them with his handkerchief, knowing the mention of a lead from Spike would send Buffy off the deep end.

"Spike?"

"Yes," Giles put his glasses back on his nose.

"And where's the proof, I haven't heard anything about any missing people. Will?" Buffy turned to her friend.

"Nope," Willow shrugged.

"So, why believe this lead versus the others?"

"He sounded very convincing."

"Giles this is Spike, he's more convincing when he's drunk."

"He claimed there hadn't been any mentions of missing people because… because the gang only feeds on the homeless."

"The homeless? What they have special blood or something?"

"Not that I know of."

"Giles."

"Look, as your… trainer, I advise you to investigate while on patrol. I agree, Spike can be a bit of a nuisance but he has been know to give some valuable information."

"And what if this vamp gang turns out to be a hoax?"

"Feel free to pummel him."

"Kay, I like that plan."

"Thought you would."

The bell jingled as the front door opened, Xander entered the shop holding a small, pink box. Tara followed behind, carrying another pink box.

"Yello, my peeps. I come barring starchy goodness." He announced.

"He means donuts." Tara translated.

"Got apple turnovers, chocolate covered and jelly filled." Xander and Tara placed the boxes in the center of the table. Tara took a seat next to Willow as Anya emerged from the training room.

"Hi sweetie." She pecked Xander on the cheek.

"My girl, has Giles been working you hard?"

"Only slightly, but by the end of the day, the money's all that matters."

"Spoken like a true business woman." Xander kissed the girl on her forehead. "Let's dig in." He and Anya joined the girls at the table.

"Save me the jelly ones." Giles called.

"Told ya, hand it over Will." Xander said.

"This is no fun," Willow dug in her purse. She took out a five dollar bill and handed it to Xander.

"That's what you get for having so much faith in the G-man."

"Another bet?" Giles asked.

"Yup, we betted how long it'd take you to call dibbs on the jelly filled." Xander explained. "You know you're a very,"

"Predictable man, I've been told." Giles finished. He nodded towards Anya.

**Later **

**Summers' Residence, 6:17 p.m. **

Buffy gazed in the mirror as she placed a silver hoop earring in her left ear. As she stared at her reflection, the words started to become more and more clearer to her. _You need to move on_. _You need to move on_. The slayer realized, at that moment, boyfriends would come and go, but moping over ever single one that dumped you or left was a waste of time and brain space. Riley made a choice, now it was time to make her's.

Tonight, she'd go to the Bronze with friends and have fun. Maybe meet someone too. A smile slowly arose on her face as she realized how hot she looked. Her moment of self confidence soon simmered once her little sister's blundering footsteps sounded into the bathroom.

"Hey." The brunette said, joining her sister at the mirror.

"What do you want?"

"What? Just because I offer a nice sisterly greeting to my beautiful, blonde, slayer sister automatically means I want something?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll cut the crap. Can I come with you tonight?"

"No," Buffy answered immediately.

"Oh come on, I haven't been a brat lately."

"Please, ever since you came out the womb you've been a brat."

"Ha ha."

"Why are you so buggy about going to the Bronze anyway? It's the third time you've asked me tonight."

"Well today at school, Jenny Philips was all like '_ooh, I'm going to The Bronze, all the cool kids are gonna be there tonight_' in that bubble gum voice I soooo hate."

"What did mom say about trying to fit in?"

"I'm not trying to fit in. Jenny just thinks I don't have a life because I'm not spotted at _the cool places_. Like her bimbo, boney ass knows what's cool."

"Language, little girl."

"Whatever. So can I go?"

"No," Buffy left the bathroom, Dawn trailed behind.

"Buffy?" Dawn whined

"Look, you have a life, you have friends. Whatever goes on in your social life is none of Jenny Philips' business."

"Are you just saying that because you don't want me to go, or are you really trying to make a point?"

"Both, but mostly the first one." The sisters entered the hall and started down the steps.

"Come on Buffy, I promise I won't be annoying. Well, I don't know if I can promise that but…" Dawn said. Buffy rolled her. "It's just that."

"Shh," Buffy interrupted. She spotted their mother napping on the couch. She nodded towards the slumbering woman.

"Look, mom is sleeping." Buffy whispered. "You know she hasn't been up to her full strength. Please, please take care of her tonight. You can go to the Bronze next time, I promise, just take care of mom. For me and mom's sake?" Buffy gave her sister the "cheese" smile.

"Okay." Dawn rolled her eyes. Buffy kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you. See you later." Buffy gently nudged her brunette sister and headed out the door.

**Later**

**The Bronze, 7:01 p.m. **

The place was packed. The guys always thought it was strange when people decided the Bronze was gonna be the _hip_ place on certain evenings. But the Scooby Gang always preferred the rustic club over a dark and cold night at the movies. Besides, nothing good was ever playing.

Willow and Tara were out on the dance floor, grooving back and forth to the rock music, smiling. Buffy sat on the side, watching the two girls have fun.

Buffy would sometimes think back to when Willow was so excited and chipper when she was with Oz. She grew so weak in the knees at the sight of him, once he left, her happy mood had simmered. She wasn't fun anymore and it was hard to tolerate her sobby moods. But when Tara came along, she brought out a whole new Willow. Sure, their relationship had been kept a secret for a month or two, but Buffy always wondered what sparked the new, courageous Willow. It was Tara. Buffy was glad they found each other. Sure it was still an adjustment to learn her best friend was a lesbian, but as long as she was happy, it didn't matter.

Buffy couldn't help but smile at the two.

As the music began to fade, Willow and Tara returned back to their seats.

"Hey," Willow said, pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She and Tara took their seats.

"Hey, it looked like you two were having fun."

"Yeah. Why weren't you out there?" Tara asked.

"Oh, lounge duty. Protecting the seating area. If you're going clubbing, you should always have someone on lounge duty."

"Oh forget about that, come on let's have fun." Willow encouraged. Another rock song began to play in the stereos. "All The Small Things" by Blink 182. "Ooh, I love this song. Come on Buffy."

"I'm good, go have fun."

"Buffy."

"No really, I'm actually kinda hungry. I'll swing over to the bar and… get some wings."

"Fine. Xander called yet?" Willow said.

"Yeah, he's helping Giles and Anya store away a few things at the shop. He said he and Anya would swing by in a bit."

"Cool. You sure you don't wanna join us?"

"Will, I'm fine. How 'bout the next song?"

"Okay." Willow said uneasily, knowing her friend would still sit the next song out. She took Tara's hand and the girls headed back to the dance floor.

"If this is moving on, I'm doing a bang up job at it." Buffy said to herself, shortly after Willow and Tara left. "Buffy needs food." The girl stood up from the loveseat and headed for the bar.

"Hi, can I get a basket of five-piece wings, please." Buffy asked the bartender.

"Comin' right up" he said. He turned back to prepare the food.

"Wings, huh? Packin' a bit much, slayer." A familiar voice came. Buffy new the brittish accent from anywhere. Spike. For sure. He joined her side at the bar.

"Great, my night is complete." Buffy said, annoyed at the sight of him. "What?"

"Just saw yah over here, thought I'd make good conversation."

"Well you didn't. Go away."

"Can't do that love." Spike knocked on the bar. "Hey boy!" he called back the bartender. The man placed Buffy's order in front her.

"What can I get you sir?"

"Nachos."

"Be right with yah," the bartender turned away again.

"Wait. How much do I owe you?"

"On the house." The boy winked at her and walked off.

"Oooh, Miss. Summer's got an admirer. I'm all flustered."

"Shut up Spike."

"'Bout time you got an eye from someone. Lover boy's been gone for… what? Two weeks?"

"Leave me alone" Buffy demanded, ready to knock him out with a single blow.

"Chill slayer, I'm just pokin' fun. So, 'ole Ripper tell yah about my recent discovery."

"What? That's not your actual color? We kinda knew that already."

"Funny, but no. The vampire gang? Killing the homeless?"

"I know, I heard. But I highly doubt it."

"Why?"

"Cause the information came from you and you're the last person on this earth I wanna trust."

"Oh, but you have before." Spike replied. The bartender returned and placed Spike's nachos on the bar. He walked off. "So, are you planning on investigating?"

"I don't know, I might just kill you instead."

"Now why would you wanna go and do that?" Spike grabbed one of Buffy's wings and took a bite out of it.

"Well, I" Buffy started. Her ringtone interrupted. "Hold on, not that I'd mind if you walked away." Buffy reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone. The screen flashed _The Magic Box. _She clicked the OK button and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Buffy, quick, come to the Magic Box." Anya whispered across the line. Buffy put a hand on the opposite ear to block out the noise.

"What? Why are you whispering?"

"Some vampires broke into the store, I'm hiding."

"Where are Xander and Giles?"

"I saw one knock out Xander and Giles kinda fumbled on his own. They dragged them out the store."

"Why just them?"

"They didn't say, but there're still some in the shop. They mentioned something about supplies."

"Okay. Where are you?"

"Behind the wall in the basement. Yah know, the place the gargoyle relic opens."

"Yeah. Do the vamps know you're there?"

"Probably, the three of us tried to fight them off. When Giles fell out, Xander told me to head to the basement. After that, a vampire came out of nowhere and knocked him out with a fertility statue. I ran. "

"Okay, stay there,"

"No, I'm gonna jump out and scream _hooray_."

Buffy ignored Anya's sarcasm. "We'll be there soon." They disconnected.

"What's up." Spike asked, noticing the worry on the slayer's face.

"Get Willow and Tara, there's been a break-in at the shop."

**To Be Continued… **

**Review Please!**


End file.
